Peter's Last Flight
by minorians
Summary: After the death of the lost boys Peter seeks out new life in America,and makes a new friend.ONE SHOT


Okay this is my first Peter Pan fic and i am trying my best i hope you all like it

* * *

Peter was upset. Very upset. But he wouldn't cry, for if he did he would fall, so he kept the happy thought that we was going back to a world he knew and loved, but he decided not to go to London but to America and so he set off, Tink by his side. That night he found out the worst, the lost boys were missing. Upon further inspection he found traces of blue pixie dust on each of there beds. Curios he asked Tinkerbelle what it meant. She explained that blue pixies where evil pixies that hated the enjoyment of children. Blue pixie dust gives the user the ability to fly and the knowledge of how to get to the real world, but with a price. Blue pixie dust is fatal. Peter found that he no longer had a reason to stay in Neverland, so he went to start a new life, in America.

The cool winter air felt different then the air of Neverland and it was a great new feeling. He was planning on the place of where he wanted to stay when bellow him in a field next to a house he spotted something. He lowered his altitude as Tink followed. There was a small forest next to the field so he landed on the outskirts of it. It was a girl, in a nightgown and boots, just standing in the snow looking up at the moon shedding light on the frozen scene. She smiled and seemed to be talking to herself but Peter was to far away to hear her. She twirled around in her place and then walked back to the house shivering. Tinkerbelle noticed that Peter was interested and mocked her twirling around and then fell in the snow. Peter laughed as he picked her up and brushed off the snow.

"Come on Tink lets check her out she seems cool", Peter then flew up above the porch and landed on the roof next to a window. He peered in side as a door opened, that girl walked in and turned off her light and proceeded to the bed that was placed next to the window. Tink landed on the outside sill and looked at her too. Then her eyes flashed open and she turned on the light next to her bed and peered out the window and Peter hid. She then looked at two stars that Peter knew very well before he could even think it she said it,

"Second star to the right and straight on 'till morning. Peter if you can here me now bless me with some pixie dust and let me fly," The girl then turned off her light and laid down to sleep.

" Tink this girl really believes, we should give her a chance," Tinkerbelle scoffed and turned her back on him, but if she could like Wendy and Jane maybe this new girl could change things and maybe even stay with Peter. Peter understood her reply and tapped on the window, the girl stirred. She saw the glimmer coming from Tink light and got up and opened her window to see the one and only Peter Pan standing in front of her window. She was awestruck as Peter flew in and sat at the end of her bed looking around the room.

" Wow you could've given the lost boys a good run for their money," Peter said looking at the mess of clothes on her bedroom floor.

"Uh…Thanks I think. Sorry for me asking but are you who I think you are?"

"Well that depends do you think that I'm Peter Pan and Tinkerbelle?" She nodded.

"Well then you thought right, but I have to ask who are you?"

"I'm Marisa Ashley Bowers, pleased to meet you," She replied shaking his hand.

"Well Marisa it's nice to meet you too. Oh yeah and Tink says hi." But of course Tink didn't say 'Hi' she was looking at all the new things in the room they were much different then that of what was in Wendy's and Jane's room, she made a little noise that meant 'Peter ask the girl what year this is.'

" Oh alright," Peter replied,"Marisa?"

"Yes?"

"What year is this?"

" Why it's 2005," She said with a grin.

"Wow I've been gone for that long. Amazing. So I heard you want to fly is that true?"

" OH yes more than anything in the world I've dreamed of flying over the mountains and treetops with the one and only Peter Pan!"

"Well then are you ready?"

"Well I'm not dressed right for flying in the middle of winter give me a sec to change, so get out I'll climb out the window when I'm ready." So Peter and Tink left and about three minutes later **(A.N/ Yeah I know I can change real fast when I want to)** she climbed out in jeans and a field hockey sweatshirt.

" Okay Tink give her a good shot," Tink then twirled around the top of her head and she was coved from head to toe in golden dust

"Lets fly" and they were off.

* * *

Well there ya go reviews would be much apreciated

o,o


End file.
